I can crash this party whenever!
by RunFreeCuzLifeIsJustADream
Summary: Draminoneee! :P So, Ron does unspeakable things so Hermione goes to Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Me and my friend, Peper made this :) So, uh... Enjoy.

* * *

"Mione. Mione. HERMIONE!" Ron screamed from across the table. She looked from her plate, about to laugh, because she already knew what he was gonna say. She feigned anger.

"What do you WANT?" she yelled back.

"Hi," he said softly then looked back at his plate. Hermione was already laughing, her face turning red. "I really don't know why this is so funny to you, Mione," Ron laughed back.

"Ha… hoo… I know… Haha, I love you, Ron," she gushed, giving him puppy eyes.

"No, I love you!" he retorted.

"I'm obsessed with you,"

"I'd die without you!"

"Won-Won!"

"Mione!" Harry slammed his fork onto his plate.

"If you're gonna do this everyday, I might as well go to Slytherin!" he growled. Both Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and started laughing in unison. Just then, Draco had walked by the couple laughing like fools. He rolled his eyes, as always.

"A day doesn't go by when I don't here you two idiots giggling. It would be nice if you learned to shut up," he snarled. Hermione snorted, and eyed him spitefully. She didn't expect her heart to skip a beat, however. She coughed out of surprise and Draco ogled her with one eye.

"Well Draco, you can bloody well go back to you're little elite table and eat nibbles and bites and talk about your problems. You don't have to be over here." she replied after her coughing fit. Draco grinned, and again Hermione felt woozy. He was just so… beautiful. Why had she never noticed this before? This wasn't the right time to be falling in love again.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to speak, Granger," he said with a smile.

"I don't need your invite. I can crash this party whenever," she said sassily. Ron laughed in his folded arms on the table. Draco's eyes danced in the sunlight and kind of reflected off of the silverware. His smooth transparent skin also looked like it was sparkling, and his grin allowed the world to see his perfectly straight teeth. Hermione stared at him dumbly after her remark.

"I have no time for tasteless quips right now. Ta-Ta ladies," he gushed at Ron and Harry, who glared at him. He sashayed away, and Hermione felt emptiness fill her heart.

After breakfast, the trio walked back to the common room, happy, and laughing the entire way. Ron excused himself to go up to the boys dormitory for something, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"You guys really like each other, huh?" Harry said, uneasily trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Harry… I think I might love him." She said it so quietly, Harry hardly heard her. He was stunned, they had only been dating for what? A month? Maybe less? Of course, he thought, they had known each other for much of their lives. He couldn't believe it, he really was a third wheel now…

"Oh wow, Hermione, that's great" He gave her a nervous smile.

"Yeah, we're really happy!"

"You gonna tell him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, when the moment's right," Hermione said, smiling faintly, "In fact, the moment IS right, I'm going to surprise him!" Hermione's whole face was glowing, she was smiling so brightly that Harry actually had to look away.

"Are you sure about –" but Harry didn't finish, Hermione was already dashing towards the boy's dormitory.

She barged in, smiling brightly, and very confident.

"Ron, I love you!" Then she really opened her eyes, and wished she hadn't. There he was. The boy she thought she'd loved, sitting on his bed, with Lavender Brown, stark naked, giving him a blow job. Ron stuttered, and Lavender turned around.

"Her-Hermione" But she was already half way out the door. He jumped off of the bed, hitting Lavender's chin with his knee in the process. Ron threw on a towel and ran after her,

"Mione! Mione, wait!" Suddenly she stopped, whirled around and started yelling.

"How DARE you! I know what I saw in there! How dare you run after me and try to explain WHY Lavender was on her knees, with your DICK in her MOUTH! I can't deal with this! We're over!" And she turned and ran, past a dumbfounded Harry, through the portrait hole, and to the library, A place where she could always find comfort within the books.

She slammed herself into a chair and grabbed the nearest book she could find.  
**  
**

**I love him... he's the apple to my pie**...

She threw the book at a wall. Bad idea. The librarian looked at her, but sensed her broken heart and left her alone. Hermione's loud sobs filled the library soon enough. She didn't care if people were looking at her or not. Why would Ron do this to her? He was always sweet, kind, loving... not a backstabbing horny asshole! It's not like she wouldn't go down on him if he asked! She'd do ANYTHING for that boy! Hermione continued to cry for at least 10 more mintues, finally calming down after a while. She realized someone was sitting next to her, and she could feel their eyes, staring.

"If it's Ron, fuck off. I swear, I'd Avada Kedavra you if I wasn't in the library. If it's Harry, same goes for you. Luna, I'm not in the mood," she growled.

"And if it isn't?" a familiar voice cooed. Hermione raised an eyebrow under her arms and shot up.

"Draco, don't, ok? Not in the mood," she hissed and scooted her chair away from him.

"I'm just here," he replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, well you can leave,"

"Is this about Ron and Lavender?" he asked coolly.

"What- when- how'd you know?" she whisper-screamed.

"Everyone knows," he sighed. Hermione couldn't help but notice his beauty once again. This time, she had no reason to hold her feelings back.

"Well whoop-de-fucking-doo," she said, a bit loudly. Head slumped in her hands, she was about to start crying again when she had an idea. A great one at that.

"Draco," she said, smiling wryly, and wishing she didn't have to say this, "Can you leave me alone for a few minutes? I need to think."

"Suit yourself" He said coolly, getting up, Hermione watched him leave, resentful, but needing to think, nonetheless.

He had broken her heart, and now, she was about to break his… or at least, shock him out of his mind. Hermione Granger was about to get the best revenge possible on Ronald Weasley. She was going to seduce Draco Malfoy.

She thought about it long and hard (GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER), and decided to do it. Not only because it would upset Ron, but because of the little jump her heart makes whenever she sees him, because she adored his pale skin and perfectly ripped body, and was somehow turned on by his smugness and arrogance.

Hermione decided to start on Saturday, two days from now, she'd know where he was, in the Prefect's bathroom, taking a bath, like he does every saturday. She figured he wouldn't be that hard to crack. After all, she has caught him ogling her more than once, and he sat down next to her just now, possibly hoping to comfort her. Plus, according to rumors, he wouldn't mind a quick shag.

She walked very enthusiastically from the library, and sprinted (well at least tried) up the stairs. She almost made it to the girl's dormitory, but was stopped by a strong hand on her wrist. She turned around and was face to face with, Ron.

"Mione..." he started, but she stopped him with a very hard slap.

"Don'," she growled as huskily as she could. Ron blinked when he faced her again.

"Ow... uhm... oh yeah. Look, Mione, I'm sorry," he pleaded. She was COMPLETELY unmoved.

"Oh yeah? Explain yourself." she said, flipping her hair seductively and tapping her foot teacherly.

"Oh! Well... yaa know... being stupid..." he mumbled, running his hand nervously through his hair.

"Oh yeah, just maybe!" Hermione yelled. She jerked away from the jerk, and stormed into the dorm. She walked past everyone in a rush and hopped into her bed, about to cry once again. Nope, she thought. That's it. No more wallowing in your self-pity, she demanded herself. She shot up from the bed and paced back and forth, the girls watching her.

"Herm? What happened?" Pavarti asked, suspicious. Hermione sat next to her, depressed.

"You know, like everyone else on earth, except me! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER! YOU'RE HER BEST FRIEND!" Hermione started shaking her. Pavarti managed to pry away from her grip.

"SORRY! Oh my god!" she said, breathing hard. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm kinda out of it," she sighed. Pavarti nodded with her eyes wide open. Hermione gathered and books sadly and dragged herslef from the dorm.

"Well, gotta get..." she could even finish her sentence, for the tears were blocking her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was extremely distracted in all her classes that day, which was very unusual. When she didn't raise her hand at least twenty times each class, people noticed, and they knew something was wrong, though, Hermione was not popular enough for people to care. She dragged her feet slowly from class to class, speaking to no one. But she soon realized that she had no time to feel sorry for herself, she had to work on her master plan to seduce Malfoy. So When Saturday came, she was ready. At exactly 6:00, she went up to her dorimitory, picked out her skimpiest bikini, and her sexiest summer dress, and made her way down to the Prefect bathroom where she entered, pretending not to notice Draco look up in alarm. she stripped off her dress, and took a dive into the pool-sized tub. When she resurfaced, she "noticed" Draco there in the water.

"Oh, Malfoy, I uh, didn't see you there..." He looked at her, he seemed a little astonished, as though he hadn't expected her to look like _that_. What with her long legs, and flat stomach, Hermione was very sexy. He realized he was staring, and abruptly looked down and played with his hands.

"Oh. Ha. Yeah. Mmhm," he kind of mumbled and shifted. Hermione smirked. Her plan was going much better than she thought it would.

"So, how's it going?" she said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"..." there was a pregnant pause. She opened her eyes and noticed Draco staring at her.

"Cough Cough," she said. Draco gave her a raised eyebrow smile. Her heart completely ceased to move. She took a deep breath to speak again, but instead HE spoke.

"Don't even pretend like you're not attracted to me," he said, shaking his head. She raised an eyebrow coyly.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Please, Hermione. What girl isn't?" he asked. She shrugged, because that was a really hard question.

Hermione thought it would take a while to get to this point, but she WAS dealing with DRACO. She scooted over to him, and they were so close their hips were touching. She leaned into his ear, so close she could have licked it by opening her mouth.

"You guessed right," she whispered. She could hear his breaths quickening. She turned back over, and tantalizingly traced her finger from his neck down to his dick. He took a sharp breath in, and she felt him get a little hard underneath his swimsuit. Encouraged, she reached up and teased with the drawstring holding them up. She undid them with one hand and his shorts loosened. She climbed fully on top of him, and with a quick movement of her wrists, flicked off his swimsuit.

Her legs floated in the water, and she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. As soon as she looked at him, he forced his lips against hers. She could sense the passion in him, and kissed him back wildly. Suddenly, it was like she wasn't herself anymore, a bolder, sexier side of Hermione took control. Her hands were tangled in his white-blond hair, and she slid them down his back slowly, enticingly. She could sense his excitement, and his breaths grew quicker and quicker. Slowly, she slid her lips off of his, down his chin...his neck... his chest. Soon she was completely submerged in the bath water. Draco let out a small moan as he felt her mouth on his dick. He gripped the sides of the bathtub and groaned in delight at the unusual experience. A long time passed, and Draco's groans turned into bright spots and straight up screams and moans. He touched Hermione's hair in order to stop her, because at this rate, he wouldn't last another second. Instead Hermione took this as a signal to go faster and harder, which she did.

"Hermione! Oh Fuck... Her- Her-," he couldn't even breathe as Hermione quickened her pace and simulated a vacuum cleaner. No matter how hard he tried to compose himself, he was dangerously close to reaching the edge. What he was saying did not match what he was thinking.

"Ohmyfuckinggod, yes, Hermione, YES, YES, YES, HERMIONE!" he screamed as loud as he could. No other girl could compare to this, yet it was a simple blow job. He grabbed her hair even tighter, and no matter how wide he opened his eyes, all he saw was pink and yellow splotches. He tried, he really did, but much to his contrary, he exploded with her name on his lips. , no energy at all. He blinked lazily at the sexy lady before him. She giggled, despite the environment and innocently put her lips on his. He assumed she had swallowed. Still kissing, they went underwater.

Underwater, kissing required much more effort, which made it even more arousing. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him and slid his hands underneath the back of her bikini top.

She expected him to fumble with the clasp, but instead he easily slid it off. She wondered if he had any experience in this field, but then dismissed the thought when his hands met her breasts. He squeezed and groped them gently, but still hard enough for her to shiver slightly. They resurfaced again and he took his mouth and sucked on each nipple.

She moaned softly. His hands slid back down to her hips and massaged the small of her back with two fingers. The prefect's bathroom filled with heavy breathing and occasional moans. After about 3 minutes of just kissing, Draco's head bobbed back underwater. Quickly, he caught Hermione's bikini bottom with his teeth and dragged them off.

He took Hermione ferociously and slammed her into the bath wall. She didn't even wince, instead was engaged in another messy kiss. Draco's hands slid down to the small of Hermione's back, making her shiver. He leaned forward and OPENED THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS [:P get it?] Hermione squeaked loudly and drew in a quick breath. Her nails dug into Draco's shoulders as he thrusted in and out, in and out. At each thrust, Hermione slid down a little bit, so she had to wrap her legs around Draco's waist and hold on to the back of his neck. He kissed her neck, jaw, nose, and then engaged her in another tongue kiss, not breaking his patten. Hermione wasn't even paying attention to kissing him; the sex was way too good. Sparks of electricity shot through her spine. She wanted him even closer, she wanted this to last forever, it was just heaven the way he rubbed and kissed and groped. Draco pulled away to lean his head back and moaned loudly.

He plopped his head in the crook between her neck and her shoulder to to muffle himself. Of course, if they got too loud, someone would be bound to notice. This, like before, was an extremely difficult task, considering Hermione's moans and extremely sexy nips and kisses. Still at a steady pace, he focused on the stall in order not to call attention to themselves. Instead, his eyes widened as Hermione fixed herself so he was in even deeper and started breathing heavily on his neck. Before he cold stop himself, he moaned really loudly again.

"Hermione!" he gasped over her shoulder, quickening his pace, MUCH to his dismay. It was like his lust for her was uncontrollable. She grabbed the back of his head tightly, and moaned.

"Oh my god Draco, keep going! Faster! Yes, yes, FUCK YES!" she screamed. Draco didn't even mind anymore, he just continued getting faster and faster, pounding into her. She dug her nails into his back and felt all of the sparks the collected in her spine exploded in her body. Every fiber, every cell in her body tingled in the best way possible. She called out something odd, and her senses started to come back, one by one.

Meanwhile, Draco started to see the pink and yellow splotches at the side of his eyes again. He was thrusting at 300 mph, and was yelling like crazy. He grabbed her hair for some kind of support. He still had enough sense, however, to realize the door had swung open. His rational self would pull out and throw the girl underwater, but he was so close it was rediculous. No way some someone who just walked in would ruin THIS. He completely disregarded the disruption. Because Hermione, as a virgin, never thought that it would feel this good, and Draco, with all his conquests, as he called his many sexual partners, didn't know why, perhaps it was because of the water, or because of the girl herself, but this was the best sex he ever had.

Still moaning like he was completely insane, he yelled "HERMIONE!" at the top of his lungs, finally coming. He slumped, still holding on to Hermione, not even having the energy to hide from the potential teacher. First, Hermione and Draco looked at each other, gulped, then looked at the mystery figure.

But it wasn't a teacher, and they both thanked Merlin for that. However, they soon found out that the person who was walking in on them, Hermione and Draco, supposed enemies, naked in each others arms... obviously willingly, was Ron. He stood there, frozen, taking in the astonishing sight with wide eyes. He tried to say something, but all that could come out was,

"Ah, um, er, g-guh," and a few other strange, incoherent mumblings. Hermione cleared her throat and moved over to where her bikini top was. She grabbed it nonchalantly and spread it across her chest, just enough to cover her neeeplays.

"Ron, how long have you been here?" she asked carelessly. Ron looked at Hermione, then Draco, then back to Hermione.

"Ah, uh, you two, um, uh di-did" But he couldn't finish his sentence. He was shocked speechless.

"Yes, Weasley," Draco said, with a sneer on his face, "We did it, we had sex, we fucked, we shagged, we had SEXUAL INTERCOURSE. However you like to say it." Draco gloated, and saw Hermione stifle a giggle.

"What... when... I really don't get it. Hermione, you're such a whore," and stomped out of the room. Hermione and Draco stopped, and looked at each other, smiling in triumph. They floated in the water, not sure of what to do.

"That was..." Hermione looked for a word.

"Unbelievable," he laughed. Then, as if they could ead each others minds, floated towards each other.

"Too unbelievable..."Draco started

"To stop," Hermione finished. She grabbed his face and they cotinued on their endless night.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone through the window unto Hermione's face. She yawned and shot up in the bed like a tiger. She frantically looked out the window and realized the sun was peeking from behind the mountain only barely. She sighed with relief and looked around the room. She couldn't believe he had his own secret room kind of thing. It should have turned her off as a self-respecting woman, but she thought of it useful, for it was certain she would be using it again. She quietly crept from the bed and surveyed the room for a towel. but no dice. Just as she started looking around again, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into the bed.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going, Granger?" Draco fake-growled under his breath.

"None of your business, Malfoy!" she yipped back at him, staring into his eyes past the hair that covered it. Usually, his eyes would be cold and univiting, making him virtually unapprochable. However, this morning, his eyes were warm and welcome, ready for anything. He sat up, still holding her, and the sheet silently fell. There they sat, in complete nakedness, but comfortable with each other. Hermione started blushing at her sheer nakedness and scrambled to get the sheets again. Draco laughed.

"After last night, how could it be POSSIBLE that you're shy?" he asked incredulously. Hermione giggled and plopped back down on the bed next to him. They sat in silence for a little more, and then Hermione got up again.

"I have to go. I didn't even come to the dorm last night! What will the others think?" she said, frantically looking around. Draco sighed and got up with her. "Say that you were studying all night and you fell asleep in the library. Simple." he said, intwining his fingers in her hair. She grinned and looked up at him.

"How'd you figure that out? Genious!" she looked at him, waiting for an answer. He shrugged shyly.

"Padma. Lavender. Pansy, Pavarti. Others. All of them needed an excuse," he said, just audible enough.

She scoffed angrily and grabbed for some kind of clothing. Tears were already stinging her eyes. Why didn't she think of that? Her first time was with some boy who couldn't keep his pants on! She was nothing special, she never was. She was beggining to this her "perfect" plan had some flaws in it, one being she gave her virginity for revenge

"I forgot. You shagged every girl in Slytherin, right?" she asked, whipping around.

"Thats a rumor. All the girls in Slytherin, half of the girls in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and like 8 from Gryfindor." he calculated without skipping a beat. A cry of anger and disgust escaped Hermione's throat and before he knew it, she threw on a towel and was out the door, on her way back to the prefect's bathroom. He regretted saying what he said the moment he realized she was hurt. He didn't even finish speaking! He was about to say,

"But you, by far, were the best" Because it was true. Last night was the most amazing night he ever had, with any girl. Last night unleashed feelings he never had for any of the other girls, who to him were just play toys, objects, things for pleasure. But Hermione was different. She was beautiful, and sexy, vivacious, smart...

"What am I doing?" Draco said to himself in disbelief, "Why am I still sitting here like a chump, when the girl of my dreams is out there, getting further and further away from me?" and without another word, Draco threw on a towel and headed to the prefect's bathroom as well.

When he got there, she was struggling to pick up her things through her sobs. He picked up her bikini bottom from where they flung it that wonderful, amazing last night, and walked up, handing it to her. Hermione looked straight into his eyes, hate and hurt filled them. She was trembling slightly and her face was red from her tears. She took the bikini bottom and ran, as quickly as she could with out letting her towel drop.

"Hermione" Draco said softly, but he knew she heard, because just as she was opening the door, she hesitated. Just for a moment, but then it was gone, and so was she. However, Draco wasn't one to give up so easily. He ran after her, running as fast as he could. Luckily, he was almost as bad a rule breaker as Harry, maybe worse, since Harry was still a virgin, so Draco knew all the secret passages that Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew. So he picked one at random, hoping it was the one that Hermione had slipped into a few minutes earlier. It was. First he heard crying, then he saw her, Hermione, sitting against the wall, head in hands, sobbing uncontrollably. He put a hand on her shoulder and she swatted it away. He sat down next to her, not saying anything. Hermione lifted her head and mumbled something.

"What?" he asked. She snorted in a happy kind of way.

"Deja Vu," Hermione laughed, wiping away her tears. He chuckled. Gently, he lifted her chin with a finger.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Last night was the best night of my life. I really like you, and even though I've done so many girls before you, it was like you were my first, it was so good, and all those other girls, I would trade every single one of them just to have you one more time." Hermione smiled through her tears.

"That's sweet, but-" But Draco cut her off with a "Shh..." and started kissing her. It was a gentle, tender, romantic kiss, nothing like the kisses they shared the night before. It was the kind of kiss a that Draco never gave before. He'd usually just grabbed the girl's face and throw his tounge down her throat, but this was different. It was like... he actually **meant **the kiss he was giving her. It scared him that he **DID **mean it. She ran her hand from his neck to his hair. The kiss got more intense as the seconds passed, and soon enough, the towel was off. The moments passed and the whole thing was sauna-steamy.

Suddenly, Hermione stated to laugh. She sat up, holding her stomach and laughing so hard, Draco didn't even bother to ask. She laughed harder and harder until her laugh was even audible anymore. Tears of laughter were already streaming down her face, and she looked kinda purple. She began to breath again, wiping her face and grabbing her towel.

"Uhm... Hermione?" he asked. She started hyperventilating and began to laugh again. "DEAD CHILDREN!" Draco screamed, and she slowed down.

"Oh god, I was just th- I was just thinking," she was shaking from holding her giggles in.

"You ran down here stark naked, didn't you?" she let out a quick laugh and held her hand to her mouth. Draco looked down and realized he did. Both of them burst into laughter at the same time. Hermione fell on the floor, too weak to even stand up. Two minutes later, they stood, breathing hard and wiping tears from each other's faces.

"I don't know where! Gosh, of course you'd wake me up 30 minutes early because you hear LAUGHING," they heard some guy angrily announce. Hermione's eyes widened. She ran about, quickly throwing on her bikini and fixing her towel.

"Shit fuck ass bitch whore... GOD, I CAN ONLY _IMAGINE _WHAT MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE!" she gasped, stepping out of the passage.

"Uh... bye! Love ya! We'll talk later, right?" she asked. He only nodded, not wanting to give away who she was with. She waved and stumbled out. Draco stared after her, and slumped on the wall.

"Love you too," he said sadly. He sighed and faced his one problem.

There was no way he could make it back to Slytherin nude.

* * *

Yeah, it was kindaa short :P it's just basically PWP.

Nm.


End file.
